WTF Magical Ponies
by KittyKatKire
Summary: My three Characters get sent into the world of Equestria! What happens?
1. Prologue

== Prologue ==

"Hey, guys! I found this book full of magic!" Dream, a girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes, ran upstairs carrying a purple-ish book.

"What's it called?" her boyfriend, Kire, asked. Kire had medium, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes.

"It doesn't have a title, but it has a weird image on the front." she motioned to the strange star-like shape on the front.

"What kind of magic?" Heart, a younger, raven-haired girl with blue eyes looked up from her phone she was texting with.

"Weird magic, like with ponies and unicorns and all that shit." Dream said.

"Ponies and unicorns? Why couldn't you find one on cats?" Kire groaned. A Siamese jumped on to his lap and purred.

"Because then you would never shut up!" Dream joked.

"Whatever, let's try some of this out." Heart seized the book and flipped to the last page, because the last page is always the best! "It's a kind of note… ugh, of course it's Swedish! Kire, tell your great-great-grandpa to punch himself for not translating his old spells into English!"

"Give me that!" Kire grabbed the book and read it.

"It says to get some weird-shaped gems; an apple, quilting patterns, balloons, a rainbow, a butterfly, and the weird star-thing. I think they're buried in the old study behind all my weapons somewhere." Kire skillfully leaped to the basement trapdoor and slid down the ladder.

"Found 'em!" he yelled after a while. "It's so weird, they were the few things NOT covered in dust!"

"It says to put them in a circle facing each other." Heart read. Once they did that the gems started glowing.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen!?" Dream gasped.

Nobody answered as a bright flash exploded from the center.


	2. Chapter 1

== Chapter 1 ==

-Kire's POV-

Kire slowly became conscious, he felt… DIFFERENT. All he remembered was the strange gems glowing and a bright flash, then blackness.

He opened his eyes to dark trees and strange plants. It should be daytime, but he couldn't really see the sun. Then he remembered Dream and Heart.

"Dream? Heart?" he grunted, trying to stand up. Then he realized he didn't have hands or feet AND he could see a snout on his face!

"Wh-what the hell!?" he shrieked. He heard groans behind him and turned around.

-Normal POV-

Kire saw two figures in the darkness. He heard one talking.

"K-kire!? Heart!?" It sounded like Dream!

"I'm over here!" Kire called back.

"I'm here!" Heart called out. They all came into view. Dream had red-brown fur with a dark brown mane. Heart had black fur and a silver mane. They all had horns.

"We're… a kind of horse? You have a stupid great-great-grandpa!" Heart said.

"HEY! Just 'cause we're crazy, doesn't mean we're stupid!" Kire retorted.

"Shouldn't we be looking for help?" Dream cut in. They saw a zebra in the distance.

"I swear that I heard voices near.

Does that mean there's ponies here?" oh, great. A rhyming zebra!

"I don't want to talk to a loony. Let's go look for any civilians." Kire whispered. They all ran in the opposite direction. Soon, they saw some kind of cottage. Kire knocked on the door.

"W-Who is it?" a quiet voice asked.

"We're new around here. Can you help us, please?" Dream asked.

A butter-yellow pony with a light-pink mane opened the door. "Come in."

They entered and the yellow pony motioned for them to sit down.

"Who are you?" the pony asked.

"Uh…" Heart mumbled. "We don't have names."

The pony looked at their… flanks. "The brown stallion has a claw cutie mark. The red mare has a dream cloud cutie mark. The black mare has a cutie mark that's a heart in a sack…"

"I got it!" Kire said. "Kire Claw, Dream Cloud, and Heart Stealer."

"Ha! Heart Stealer?" Heart laughed.

"What's your name?" Kire asked.

"My name is Fluttershy." the yellow pony answered. "I think you should meet Twilight Sparkle."

"Who?" Dream tilted her head.

"Twilight Sparkle, she runs the library." Fluttershy explained.

They followed Fluttershy into the village known as "Ponyville". The "Library" was in sight when a pink pony with a curly mane literally bounced over to them. She seemed to talk A LOT.

"Hi Fluttershy! Who are they? Are they new? They're all unicorns! What are their names?" she bounced around them.

"Hi Pinkie. This is Kire Claw, Dream Cloud, and Heart Stealer. They are new." Fluttershy replied.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Over there is Sugarcube Corner. Stop by sometime!" Pinkie Pie kept bouncing…

Kire whispered, "Is anyone else scared to death?" The others nodded.

"We're going to Twilight's place." Fluttershy said as they walked away.

"BYEEEEEEE!" Pinkie shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

== Chapter 2 ==

Fluttershy led the trio into the Library.

"Twilight? Are you home?" Fluttershy looked around.

A small, purplish "lizard" came downstairs. "Who are they?"

"What is that?" Kire asked.

Fluttershy noticed the "lizard". "Oh! Hi Spike! Is Twilight here?" A purple unicorn with an indigo-magenta mane came downstairs.

"Who are THEY?" she asked.

"Newcomers; Kire Claw, Dream Cloud, and Heart Stealer." Kire introduced.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Where are you from? Marehatten?" Twilight asked.

"Er… Yeah. Marehatten." Kire lied. "We lost our home and need a place to stay; we ended up in the forest. We found Fluttershy's place and she told us to meet you."

"You can stay here for a while." Twilight suggested.

"Sure?" Dream tilted her head.

"Are those your belongings?" she nodded to a bag around Kire's neck.

"Yes." Kire answered. He thought to himself, 'I just hope she doesn't want to know what's inside.'

"Spike can take care of those!" Twilight said. Spike groaned and Kire gave him the bag.

"Are you sure you can carry it?" Kire winced. The bag was heavy, even to him!

"Of course!" Spike carried the bag up the steps Twilight had descended.

"So tell us about yourselves." Twilight and Fluttershy sat in front of them.

Kire jolted and quickly replied. "We'd rather not."

Dream rolled her eyes. "He's not the best of 'ponies'."

"Shut up!" Kire whispered.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy's eyes widened.

Dream smirked, "He's done bad things. He's hurt, and even killed others!"

"I said shut up!" Kire snapped.

"You've… k-killed?" Fluttershy hid behind Twilight.

"His main targets are fillies and colts!" Dream sounded like she was telling a horror story. Fluttershy squeaked in terror and dashed under the rug.

"Stop scaring them! Just because I collect weaponry doesn't mean I kill!" Kire defended. 'I am a serial killer… I just want to get home!'

"Weaponry?" Twilight wondered.

"Like blades, projectiles, melee." Kire explained.

"Are they kinds of spells?" Twilight's expression brightened.

"Uh… magic would be a kind of weapon. Rather than vice-versa." Kire said.

"Do you study magic?" Twilight seemed excited.

"Y-yes. Well… my great-great-grandfather was a better wizard." Kire admitted. 'Wait… do they know what a wizard is?' "Er… I mean unicorn."

"What was his name?" Twilight started flipping through a book, 'Great Unicorns of the Ages' or something.

"He isn't famous here. He was kind of a secret sorcerer." Kire replied.

"Oh… did he have any documentaries? Notebooks?" Twilight asked.

"He had a notebook… but it's mine now." Kire said.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"It's… kind of secret to my family." Kire said nervously.

"PLEASE?" Twilight begged.

"I'm sorry, no." Kire hoped she would let it be!

"Aw! You see, I'm the Princess' prized student. She relies on me to study the magic of friendship." Twilight explained.

Heart murmured. "She's nuts!"

"Uh… 'magic of friendship'? Just making sure I heard that correctly." Kire took a step away from the seemingly gay unicorn. "Is it dark out? We'd better rest!"

Twilight brought the trio upstairs and showed them three sleeping bags. They all went to sleep.


End file.
